<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Have You Missed Me? (Not One Bit, Okay Maybe A Little) by unnamedmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204562">Hello, Have You Missed Me? (Not One Bit, Okay Maybe A Little)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery'>unnamedmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>.... maybe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is a Alexis | Quackity apologist, Bloodvine plot ?? Maybe, Fluff and Angst, Niki and Ranboo aren’t on the best terms tho :/, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Ranboo 🤝 TommyInnit siblings went through a villain arc, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Sorta Wilbur Soot-centric, Technoblade is a family friend, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his resurrection, Wilbur is forced to face his pasts mistakes and make them right since he can no longer run away from his problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL ARE PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Everyone, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Back To The Land of The Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI HI! I deleted the origin of this book because I had accidentally posted it from the drafts but here is a more clearer chapter so sorry about that :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur felt. . . tired. </p>
<p>Wilbur slowly sat up from the cold metal table causing his back to crack. Wilbur’s shoulders then dropped, slowly relaxing. Wilbur noticed a glass of water next to him and gulped it down as if it depended on his life. “Wilbur?” A hushed voice asked, a broken whisper. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked over to see who the voice belonged to and his eyes widened once he saw who it was. “Phil?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>Phil then eloped Wilbur into a hug, “oh thank notch, it worked,” Phil said. Wilbur was confused yet slowly reached up and patted Phil’s back. </p>
<p>“What worked? Where - where am I?” Wilbur asked as he took in his surroundings. He was inside a small room that seemed to be underground. </p>
<p>“To put it loosely, you’re around Techno’s,” Phil said. </p>
<p>“Techno’s?” Wilbur asked as he went to stand up but his legs buckled underneath him causing him to fall. </p>
<p>Phil thankfully caught Wilbur. “You gotta be careful, mate. Your body’s been inactive for the past two months, your muscles are still a bit stiff,” Phil said with a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>Wilbur only furrowed his brows in confusion, “what do you mean I’ve been inactive for the last two months?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>Now Phil was confused. “Do you not remember?” Phil asked and Wilbur nodded. “Wilbur, you. . . you died,” Phil said. Then realization dawned on Wilbur.</p>
<p>Slowly, but surely, Wilbur started to remember. </p>
<p>And then he got angry. “I’m - You killed me. I told you to kill me . . . why - why am I back? I’m supposed to be dead. You’re supposed to leave me dead!” Wilbur said as he shoved Phil away but Wilbur was the one to stumble back. </p>
<p>“Mate—“ </p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking mate me, dad,” Wilbur said as he pointed a finger at Phil as Wilbur pushed himself to balance on the wall next to him. “I’m not supposed to be back!” Wilbur exclaimed </p>
<p>“What? You just expected me to kill my own son and then carry on merrily with my life?!” Now Phil was getting angry. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Wilbur said as if stating it was the obvious. </p>
<p>“No!” Phil exclaimed. “I couldn’t - I couldn’t live with myself knowing I killed you. The guilt ate away at me for days, Will, I couldn’t even look Tommy in the eyes since I felt as if I failed him,” Phil said. </p>
<p>Wilbur seemed to freeze at the mention of Tommy. “Tommy. . . “ Wilbur muttered before his face scrunched up in guilt. He began to remember all the shit he did to Tommy. “So did you only bring me back to settle your guilty conscience?” Wilbur asked, wanting to repress those memories to the back of his mind. </p>
<p>“No,” Phil said. “I brought you back because there’s people out there that still need you,” Phil said. </p>
<p>Wilbur scoffed, “who on this bloody server would still need me? I blew up L’Manburg, I manipulated those closest to me, I turned my back on everyone because I thought everyone turned their back on me,” Wilbur said as he cringed slightly. He was certainly a madman back during his time in Pogtopia. </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised,” Phil said causing Wilbur to raise a brows as Phil began mining away the stone and shoveling dirt out of the way for an exit. Phil then came back as he had Wilbur’s arm drape over his shoulder, “come on, mate, let’s get you outta here,” Phil said as he guided Wilbur outside. </p>
<p>The bright sun and white snow was not a good combo as the two nearly blinded Wilbur. Wilbur raised his hand to shadow his eyes before blinking rapidly trying to adjust his eyesight to the bright colors. </p>
<p>Phil began leading Wilbur to a little cottage. Behind the cottage was a shack of sorts. </p>
<p>Wilbur raised a brow at the many pets by the shack. Each had a little house with blankets. If Wilbur squinted he could see a cow roaming inside the shack. Just a few blocks by the house sat an enderman inside a boat and a cow farm. There also seemed to be glass blocks littering the front lawn of the shack. Whoever lived in the shack seemed to get attached to a lot of animals on their journeys and be very unorganized. </p>
<p>Phil opened the door and Wilbur sighed at the warmth of the house. If he stayed outside any longer he probably would’ve froze to death, dying again didn’t sound that scary but Wilbur figured he might as well stay for awhile just to see what happened while he was gone. </p>
<p>Wilbur took one look at the interior and figured this was Techno’s house; with the many brewing stands just sprawled around and chest pushed up against a small space on the wall. At least Pogtopia allowed you to move around freely, this felt more like a confined space. </p>
<p>“Techno! Ranboo!” Phil called out for. </p>
<p>Ranboo? Who the hell is Ranboo? </p>
<p>Wilbur’s question was immediately answered as a male began climbing up the ladder. The male was fairly tall as he had a good three or four inches on Wilbur, the males face was split into two different colors (black and white) along with two different colored eyes (green and red). “O-oh, hello,” Ranboo said before walking over to a chest and dumping rotten flesh, string, and any other useless crap into one of the chests before putting away his amor. </p>
<p>‘Ranboo’ seemed less intimidating without the netherite armor. Ranboo seemed to be wearing a suit with a red tie, his pointy ears, hands, tail, and horns all seemed to follow the color pattern of his face. “Wilbur, meet Ranboo. He’s joined just a week or so after you kinda. . . died,” Phil said. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Wilbur,” Ranboo said with an outstretched hand to which Wilbur took his arm off Phil’s shoulder and shook as Wilbur straightened his posture and lifted his head and placed his arm behind his back. </p>
<p>“The pleasures all mine, Mr.Ranboo,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>“Uh, R-Ranboo is just fine,” Ranboo said, he seemed to be intimidated by Wilbur’s formality as his eyes darted to the floor. </p>
<p>“Ranboo here is part endermen so eye contact makes him feel a bit uncomfortable,” Phil said and Wilbur’s eyes widened before he looked at the floor. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Wilbur apologized. That kinda explains the endermen in the boat near the shack, maybe it’s a friend. </p>
<p>“Eh, it’s no worries man. It doesn’t agitate me like the others unless it’s a lot of people,” Ranboo said as he seemed to cringe slightly before shrugging it off. Wilbur wondered what he just thought of. </p>
<p>“What’s the other half?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“Honestly, even I don’t know. I have terrible memory problems so I probably forgot or something,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“Do you have any endermen abilities?” Wilbur asked and Ranboo’s tail began swishing excitedly, it kinda reminded Wilbur of a dog. </p>
<p>Ranboo then went into his enderchest and pulled out a spawner. Wilbur’s eyes widened as he walked over and examined the spawner, “holy—! What the shit! That’s so cool!” Wilbur gushed and Ranboo’s tail flicked with excitement, apparently Ranboo really likes showing off his abilities. </p>
<p>Ranboo kinda reminded Wilbur of Quackity. Quackity was always so excited to show off his shapeshifting abilities, he always seemed to intimidate Badboyhalo and Wilbur always cursing for bad and saying “is this a bit where you pretend your funny?” for Wilbur. </p>
<p>“To put it in Tubbo’s words, I have silk touch hands,” Ranboo said before putting away the spawner. </p>
<p>Tubbo. Wilbur’s smile seemed to subtly drop. Memories of the festival and appointing a literal sixteen year old of a country that Wilbur planned to blow up just minutes later, floated around in Wilbur’s head as if to taunt him. </p>
<p> “Oh before I almost forget, Ghostbur wanted me to give to Alivebur which is well, you,” Ranboo said when he noticed that the room fell quiet and handed the book to Wilbur. </p>
<p> Wilbur took the book carefully and went to read it on the front porch. </p>
<p>
  <em>Hello!</em>
  <em> <br/>
If you are reading this then you probably don’t remember what happened while you were dead or Ranboo just forgot where this book came from, if this is the case; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Ranboo :D please make sure you give this to Alivebur! Thank you :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If this is still Alivebur, please read the following (I had a bit help from Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo so forgive me if it’s a bit jumbled) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After you blew up L’Manburg, Tubbo decided to keep the crater you and Technoblade made to keep as a part of history and built above the crater. It was really pretty.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was nice for a while and then Tommy (along with Ranboo) decided to rob George’s house that George made during the war (around this time George was king). But they accidentally caught the house on fire :( </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once Dream found out he started building walls around L’Manburg. Nobody liked that. They said that the first thing they took down was walls after the elections, they intended for walls to stay down since.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy took all the blame and refused for Ranboo to at least partially take blame (I think Tommy felt guilty that he dragged Ranboo into that mess). Dream then had Tommy put on probation and if that didn’t work, then Tommy would be exiled. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo didn’t tell me what happened but Tommy ended up being exiled and I tagged along (we called ourselves Lads on Tour :D).</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>While in exile Tommy</em>
  <em> was gonna hold a party for everyone and I was assigned to pass out invites but Dream said that he can handle it and told me to take a walk so I did. I got lost in the snow which also hurt me :( </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Tommy didn’t budge when I asked him about exile, he seemed really sad about it :( maybe you can make him budge) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then I found Techno but he was really nervous. Ranboo says that’s because L’Manburg formed an army called the Butcher Army who was coming to execute Technoblade for the withers he spawned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they got Techno to L’Manburg they failed their execution and Quackity ended up losing a life that night. (Tubbo says that ever since then Quackity had practically become more paranoid and a bodyguard to Tubbo) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ranboo says that him and I went to Technoblade’s base. Ranboo says that he wanted to apologize to Techno face to face. When we got there Ranboo was surprised to see Tommy, Ranboo says that everyone thought Tommy was dead (Ranboo and Tommy looked very sad when they said that). Ranboo gave Techno back his armor since Ranboo has the ‘backbone of a chocolate eclair’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a while a festival was held and Dream appeared to be building walls back up which upset everyone. Dream said that Tommy blew up the community house, and showed everyone the damage (it was very bad). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Tommy came to defend himself, he and Tubbo began fighting. (Tommy and Tubbo refused to tell me what they said to the other, all they said was that it wasn’t nice) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once Tommy and Tubbo stopped, Tommy realized that he was becoming what he hated and apologized to Tubbo. Tommy says that he betrayed Techno that day and that Techno stills holds that grudge (he looked sad when he said that). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream asked for Tommy’s disc and Tommy told Tubbo to give it to him. After that Dream exposed his true intentions and mocked Tubbo. Dream even exposed Ranboo as a traitor (even though Tubbo says Ranboo was never a traitor, Ranboo thinks differently). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream and Techno then said they were coming to destroy L’Manburg all the way to bedrock the next day.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy tried handing everyone together but it fell apart. Barely anyone was fighting. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo all described it as Doomsday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I remember getting there late but I don’t remember anything from that day except from asking Tommy, Phil, and Eret to revive me. (I even promised Eret that I’d change the L’Manburg lyrics from ‘fuck Eret’ to ‘and Eret’, please keep that promise) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s all that I could get. Anyways enjoy the land of the living Alivebur :D </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- From, Ghostbur :)</em>
</p>
<p> Wilbur shut the book as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t plan on going to Tommy and Tubbo so soon but the book proved that the two really needed a shoulder to lean on, and Wilbur was someone the two looked up to a lot. </p>
<p> When Wilbur went back inside he heard Ranboo. “Did I say something wrong?” Ranboo said as he seemed to be getting nervous. </p>
<p>“No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Wilbur said and the two looked over at Wilbur, “Phil, um, when do you think I could be able to see Tommy and Tubbo?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>Phil seemed to shift slightly. “Phil isn’t exactly on the best terms with Tubbo and Tommy,” Ranboo explained. “But if you want I could give you a tour of the SMP, a lot has changed since you’ve been - well, dead,” Ranboo said.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded and Ranboo looked over at Phil to see if it was okay. “Nobody’s really around so, I guess it’s alright,” Phil shrugged. </p>
<p>“Awesome, okay! There’s a lot to show you, come on,” Ranboo said as he went ahead of Wilbur causing Wilbur to smile softly as he tried to keep up to Ranboo. </p>
<p>Wilbur could only wonder how long Ranboo’s friendly demeanor would last around Wilbur once Ranboo finds out what Wilbur’s done in his past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don’t Forgive and Forget That Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo lead Wilbur to the nether portal. Once the two stepped through, Wilbur cursed slightly under his breath as he felt the hot air slip through the hole in Wilbur’s jacket and sweater. </p>
<p>Ranboo and Wilbur walked alongside a cobblestone path that Wilbur knew only one person could make. “How has Tommy been doing?” Wilbur asked, the book was pretty clear on how horrible Tommy had been doing but that was under Dream and now Dream’s in prison. </p>
<p>Ranboo began thinking, “I’m sure he’s doing well. He got his discs back, he’s been hanging around Tubbo lately, he’s building a new hotel, I’d say he’s doing pretty good,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>Wilbur let his shoulders drop in relief. He shouldn’t allow himself to feel such relief knowing that Tommy’s okay after what he’s done to Tommy but Wilbur can’t help himself. </p>
<p>“So uh, what - what is your relations to Tubbo and Tommy? Are you like their mentor or like a big brother figure?” Ranboo asked. </p>
<p>“I’d guess the latter since I am their big brother,” Wilbur said and Ranboo stopped walking causing Wilbur to turn to the male. “Ranboo?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“Quick question; how old is Phil?” Ranboo asked and Wilbur bursted out laughing. </p>
<p>“I’m not biologically related to them. But Phil took them both in and I just got used to calling them my little brothers,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>Ranboo made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth before continuing to walk. “Ranboo. . . how old are you?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“Hm, I’m pretty sure I’m around seventeen. I believe I’m turning eighteen this year,” Ranboo shrugged and Wilbur’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry what? But you—what?!” Wilbur exclaimed causing Ranboo to laugh. </p>
<p>“I get that a lot, don’t worry. Because of my memory I don’t really know how old I am but I’m pretty sure I’m not an adult yet,” Ranboo said. “I don’t even know when my birthday is,” Ranboo said, he didn’t sound sad about it, just very distant. </p>
<p>“When did you join this server?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“I believe. . . November twenty-seventh,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“That’s your birthday on the server now.” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>Ranboo smiled softly at Wilbur. Ranboo could now see why Tubbo and Tommy had attached themselves to the older male, and why Tommy had been so angry of losing Wilbur and outted that anger on George’s house. </p>
<p>Wilbur’s eyes widened at the new portal hub. “Holy shit, who did this?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“Bad and CaptainPuffy, she joined just after the war,” Ranboo said as he walked up towards the hub. “Um, quick warning before we go through, there’s these little red vines all over the main area, you need to avoid any contact with those vines at all costs,” Ranboo said completely serious and his voice dropping a few octaves. </p>
<p>Wilbur felt slightly intimidated. “Question; why exactly?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard that it connects to this huge egg that warps your brain to do its bidding. Tubbo and Tommy came into contact with it but Tommy wasn’t effected and the egg made Tubbo cry said the egg made him see dead family’s,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“Definitely staying away then,” Wilbur said as the two went through the portal. </p>
<p>Wilbur’s face scrunched up at the sight of the vines, “even if you didn’t tell me what they do to you, I’d still stay away, the look fucking hideous,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>“I know! Sometimes I worry for Bad’s taste,” Ranboo said as they walked down to the community house. </p>
<p>“Woah,” Wilbur said as he looked at the exterior and interior of the newly rebuilt community house, “this looks beautiful, way better than the original,” Wilbur gaped. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>Ranboo and Wilbur turned around. A woman with white puffy hair, ram horns, a pirate hat and pirate get up stood in front of the two males with a toothy smile. “Hey Ranboo, Hey Ghostbur, what’s up,” The woman asked. </p>
<p>“I’m not—“ </p>
<p>“Nothing much, Puffy!” Ranboo said as nudged Wilbur’s leg as if telling him to go along with it. “Uh, we were just actually wanting to check up on Tommy’s hotel. See how everything’s going,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“Oh! That’s wonderful, if you see Tommy can you please tell him that my therapy office isn’t a schoolhouse? He keeps leaving me school like questions which I’m happy to answer but now he’s got Tubbo in on it and I’m pretty sure he’s trying to learn about Capitalism since Quackity’s been hanging with him,” ‘Puffy’ said. </p>
<p>“Sure, but I’m sure I’ll have to explain Therapy to them as well,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>‘Puffy’ let out a little chuckle, “you know where to find me, Ranboo,” ‘Puffy’ said before walking towards the Nether Portal. </p>
<p>“Why couldn’t I tell her I’m not Ghostbur?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“Because she’s not exactly happy that you appointed two teenagers to run a country and then blew up said country later, but she’s cool with Ghostbur,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“Makes. . . sense,” Wilbur said as the two walked around and Ranboo began pointing out new buildings, even hoeing away the red vines along the prime path. </p>
<p>Ranboo then lead them to where L’Manburg once stood and Wilbur grimaced at the large crater, it was bigger than how he left it. The book was right as well, they blew it up to bedrock. “Are those more vines?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing Bad planted them inside the crater, it’s kinda creepy how it looks like their climbing up,” Ranboo said as he shuddered. “Oh! You see those floating leaves over there?” Ranboo asked and Wilbur nodded, “that’s where my house used to be, and to the left was Phil’s house,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“How do you feel about L’Manburg?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“I mean it’s gone and stuff but I’m not one for picking sides. I hate sides in fact, it’s the whole reason why this all started, I mean it started with you and Tommy wanting to go against Dream for a couple of drugs and look how it turned out. . . no offense,” Ranboo grimaced. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Wilbur waved off dismissively. </p>
<p>Ranboo let out a breath, the feeling that he over steeped a boundary now washed away with relief. “Come on, we still gotta show you Tommy’s hotel,” Ranboo said as he walked up the path and Wilbur followed suite. </p>
<p>Just as they got to the middle of the staircase, Wilbur turned around to get a better look and he saluted at the crater before turning back around and ran to catch up with Ranboo. As they rounded the corner they saw Awesamdude standing near the hotel. “Do I have to pretended I’m Ghostbur?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so, that’s a robot Sam made to entertain Tommy so that Tommy can actually build the hotel. Ever heard of Animal Crossing?” Ranboo asked and Wilbur nodded. “Tommy dubbed him Sam Nook,” Ranboo said as he walked towards the buildsite. </p>
<p>Wilbur stalked behind Ranboo, the last time Wilbur saw Sam, Sam was fighting against him even though Sam had been with Tommy just a day before the war which was not a good look in Wilbur’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Sam Nook!” Ranboo shouted his hands cupped around his mouth. The robot seemed to look a lot like Sam and even moved very fluidly. </p>
<p> [awesamedude] HELLO RANBOO, FRIEND OF TOMMYINNIT, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU? </p>
<p>Wilbur almost laughed at the noise it was making as the sentence popped up in their commuters, it sounded exactly like the NPCs on Animal Crossing. </p>
<p>“Hey, you think me and Wilbur could have a hard hat? Just to check out the building?” Ranboo asked. </p>
<p>Sam Nook then opened the gate and gave Ranboo two hard hats. Ranboo put his on and gave the spare to Wilbur, “Sam Nook throws out anyone without a hard hat on, safety is Big Innit’s Hotel number one priority, isn’t that right Sam Nook?” Ranboo asked. </p>
<p> [awesamdude] YES, THAT IS RIGHT. </p>
<p>Sam lead them to the first floor of the hotel. “This is very pretty, Sam,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p> [awesamdude] I DID NOT BUILD THIS. TOMMYINNIT DID. I AM SIMPLY MAKING SURE THE BUILDING IS STILL INACT WHEN TOMMYINNIT COMES ON AND PROTECTING TOMMYINNIT </p>
<p>Protecting? What does that mean? </p>
<p>Jealousy pooled in Wilbur’s stomach but Wilbur had convinced himself that he shouldn’t feel this way because he left Tommy so of course Tommy would need someone to look after him. </p>
<p>“Is this the front desk? Who are you going to put here?” Ranboo asked. </p>
<p> [awesamdude] TOMMYINNIT. IF HE ACCEPTS OF COURSE, I THINK HE’D DO A WONDERFUL JOB. </p>
<p>TommyInnit? Sitting behind a desk all day? It almost made Wilbur laugh. </p>
<p>Ranboo began walking up the stairs to the second floor. “This seems to be coming along great. I cant wait to see it once it’s all done,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p> [awesamdude] I’M SURE THAT TOMMYINNIT WILL BE EXCITED TO SEE BOTH OF YOU THERE. </p>
<p>Wilbur wanted to believe that. </p>
<p>The two males left the building site. “Okay now we’re done in this area, onto the next,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“Next? What do you mean next?” Wilbur asked. </p>
<p>“You still gotta see Snowchester and the prison,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>Just then someone rounded the corner. Someone with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ranboo and Wilbur looked over to see Tommy standing a few blocks in front of them, Tommy was frozen like a deer in headlights. </p>
<p>“Tom—“ </p>
<p>Tommy let out his classic shrill scream before running back to his dirt shack. Ranboo and Wilbur looked at each other before bolting after Tommy. The two men stood outside Tommy’s door, they figured it would be better to knock instead of barge in and give Tommy an even bigger heart attack. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Ranboo asked as he knocked on the door. </p>
<p>Tommy opened the door. “T—“ </p>
<p>Before Wilbur could even get a word out, Tommy grabbed Ranboo’s wrist and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut. “Tommy! Give me a warning next time!” Ranboo said as he shook his head to get the dirt out of his hair. </p>
<p>“You better fill me in right fucking now, Ranboob! Why the fuck is he here?!” Tommy exclaimed. </p>
<p>“For the last time it’s Ranboo, and Phil resurrected him like an hour or so ago,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes widened, “so Ghostbur—“ </p>
<p>“Is gone,” Ranboo finished. </p>
<p>“Ranboo you don’t understand, that man out there. Is not as kind as you think he is,” Tommy said and Ranboo’s brows furrowed. “He’s said a lot of shit to me and tried to kill me and Tubbo! He’s literally the reason why Tubbo is down to one canon life! Why Tubbo exiled me!” Tommy exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Look, he regrets all of that! He cares about you and Tubbo,” Ranboo said causing Tommy to scoff. </p>
<p>“I know that fucking tactic. He pulled that card on me before, never again! You should not associate yourself with. . . him,” Tommy said. </p>
<p>“I’m literally outside this door, I can hear you,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>“You shut the fuck up, bitch boy!” Tommy shouted, he sounded so in pain, it didn’t sound like every other time he shouted insults at someone, this had pure malice behind it. </p>
<p>“Tommy relax, relax. I know how you feel about him, you told me just before you got exiled. Buts it’s clear that he’s changed, yelling at him behind a door isn’t gonna help you heal,” Ranboo said as he went to open the door, as if to see if Tommy would stop him, if Tommy did try Ranboo would respect Tommy’s wishes and simply go out the back door and tell Wilbur to go back to Techno’s.</p>
<p>Once Ranboo noticed Tommy wasn’t making any moves, Ranboo opened the door. Suddenly, Tommy punched Wilbur and Ranboo grimaced. “I deserved that,” Wilbur said as he stumbled back and hovered his fingers over his cheeks. “Fuck that hurt,” Wilbur muttered. </p>
<p>“That’s for everything you fucking did to me and Tubbo,” Tommy said. </p>
<p>“Okay good we got that out of the way, you feel better now Tommy?” Ranboo asked. </p>
<p>“A little,” Tommy admitted. </p>
<p>Wilbur slowly got up, “I totally deserve all your yelling and punches, but just let me - let me explain,” Wilbur said and Tommy glared at him but allowed Wilbur to speak. Wilbur held out the book that Ranboo gave him. “I read everything, and I’ll be the first to admit that my ghost wasn’t the best ghost to be roaming around,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>“I actually think he was quite better than you were,” Tommy stated stubbornly </p>
<p>“I kinda figured,” Wilbur said solemnly. “I know what happened to you while I’ve been gone and look, I’m really sorry Tommy. I’m so so sorry that I-I lost my mind in Pogtopia just because I lost some stupid country. I should’ve never done or told you any of things that I did or said,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>There was a small pause before Tommy spoke.</p>
<p>“Did you know that I still have nightmares of you?” Tommy said. “Almost every fucking day, I have the same nightmare of you saying that we should be the bad guys. I never wanted to be the bad guy but I never wanted to be the hero either. But it seems that’s the only way people see me. How you saw me,” Tommy spat. “I’m your brother! I was your right hand man, I stuck with you! I was so loyal to you! And you treated me like utter shit in return!” Tommy shouted as he jabbed his finger at Wilbur’s chest. </p>
<p>Wilbur just stood there, like a brick wall, taking in Tommy’s words with guilt in his eyes. “I know, and no amount of apologies can make up for how much pain I put you through. You tried so much for me, and I left you,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p>“Yeah. You did,” Tommy spat.</p>
<p>Ranboo felt kinda awkward watching the two brothers argue. Is this what’s it’s like having siblings? Cause if so, Ranboo is very glad that he’s an only child (or he thinks so, he can’t remember).</p>
<p>It was silent. “Just. . . Just so you guys know uh, Puffy is building a therapy office. I think she does family therapy there as well,” Ranboo said. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to fucking talk to someone about my problems, Ranboo,” Tommy said, pronouncing his name as ‘ran-bow’. “I’m gonna go work on my hotel now. Bye dickhead,” Tommy said as he glared at Wilbur before turning on his heel and walking towards the hotel. </p>
<p>Wilbur let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair, “I really messed up big time,” Wilbur</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[awesamdude] HELLO TOMMYINNIT </p>
<p>“Hi, Sam Nook. Uh, before we get started can you um, promise me something?” </p>
<p>[awesamdude] OF COURSE TOMMY </p>
<p>Tommy smiled weakly, the back of his eyes stinging before Tommy rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “If Wilbur comes anywhere near me, please—please come to my aid,” Tommy said softly. “He can come to the hotel, he just can’t come near me,” Tommy said. </p>
<p>The next message wasn’t sent through the public commuters. Instead it was whispered to Tommy; </p>
<p>[awesamdude] OF COURSE TOMMYINNIT. YOU ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION, WHOEVER BRINGS HARM TO YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>